Hearing devices for placement at least partly in the ear canal of a wearer are very dense applications and when integrating antennas in such hearing devices, there are many constraints to consider, e.g. not least coupling to other metal parts in the housing of the hearing device as such coupling will introduce loss in the signal and influence the antenna performance.
This problem is in particular present in custom style hearing devices where metallic conductors are often placed individually with a high risk of less predictable antenna performance as result.
Further, especially in ITE (in the ear) and CIC (completely in the canal) style hearing devices, it is a problem to accommodate antennas for the provision of the wireless transmission and/or reception. The ITE and CIC styles enables the wearer to have a hearing device that is as inconspicuously as possible.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the above-mentioned problems. The present disclosure provides at least an alternative to the prior art.